Money Matters
by charlibear13
Summary: Cal steals from Ethan but comes clean when Ethan gets honest with him.


Money matters

Cal tried all ways to raise the money himself and he was hitting brick wall after brick wall. Taylor had worked so hard for this she was always saying how proud she was working for a charity that helped sick children.

When Ethan arrived back in work after taking a walk on his dinner hour he saw Cal in the staff room his head down and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He walked into the staffroom and sat down next to him

"Cal I'm sorry, but you have to admit that £15k is a lot of money, look let me have the details and I'll look into see what I can do"

Cal looked at him and Ethan couldn't help but smile at the little bit of hope that was there in the older man's eyes

Ethan nodded before continuing "you really love her don't you"

Cal looked up and smiled "I do in fact come and see what you think of this"

Confused Ethan followed him to the lockers and gasped when Cal pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a sparkling ring. Ethan stumbled a little before settling down on the stool behind him he looked up at Cal and Cal smiled back

"See I didn't waste all of the inheritance Ethan I just can't get to it as such I have savings but it's tied up, I love her and I know she's the one"

Ethan couldn't help but look down and embarrassingly he felt his eyes fill up with tears he stubbornly sniffed tried to hide the evidence but Cal noticed

"Hey what's wrong?" Ethan laughed at how protective Cal had become lately and smiled up at him before answering

"it's nothing it's just me being silly, it just seems like I just have you back and now well ah don't worry, the ring is lovely Cal, Taylor will love it"

With that he got up to leave the room Cal caught his arm pulling him back

"Uh uh Ethan you don't get to do the wounded puppy dog look and then say it's nothing, spill"

Ethan sighed knowing he wouldn't get away with saying it's nothing he looked up at Cal and inwardly cursed for having such a pathetic hold on his emotions when his eyes filled with tears again

Cal just frowned and looked around making sure they were alone before placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder "Talk to me Ethan"

Ethan looked up at him and spoke "I guess that I don't want to lose you to her, I'm jealous" he laughed nervously expecting a snarky comment from Cal

Cal sat down next to Ethan and turned to face him, "Ethan you will never lose me, I'm glad that we are brothers again I don't want to lose you either, I'm a little surprised, I mean I thought you hated me living with you at yours"

Ethan shook his head "I've kind of gotten used to it an it's nice to know your there, you know what you're right, I knew this would happen and I'm really happy for you I'm just tired, these shifts are getting to me"

Cal nodded and "yeah they're not the greatest, but you will never lose me I will always be your pain in the ass older brother, and this isn't something I'm doing now, besides what with her charity event falling through it's not a good time"

Ethan went to speak but Cal held his hand up "I have to tell you something and it might just change the whole I don't want to lose you thing"

Ethan looked at him eyes asking him to continue and Cal swallowed

"well I've already started the ball rolling to get my money out of the savings it's in to pay you back, but Taylor was really upset, and your card was right there and I'm an idiot"

Ethan stood up and surprised Cal by hugging him before saying "it's ok I'd already decided to give you the money when I saw you looking like your dog had died, just don't ever steal from me"

Cal pulled back from the hug, and looked at him "let me get your money back and I'll speak to Taylor about waiting a week, the kid will still get helped and…" Ethan stopped him

"Its fine we'll make a deal you tell no one about the tears just now you can't even mention it ever again and you can pay me back when your money comes through, oh and dinners on you tonight"

Cal smiled and ruffled Ethan's hair "anything you want nibbles, and thank you"

Ethan put his head down "I want to rethink my terms all the above still stand but also you can never call me nibbles ever again"

Cal laughed "sorry the above terms were already agreed to" Ethan shook his head before replying

"I never remember this when I'm actually agreeing terms with you"

Cal laughed slinging an arm around Ethan's shoulders "secretly you like the nickname it promotes a sense of safety, and your inner girl is enjoying it" Cal finished with a laugh and Ethan couldn't help but smile and shake his head as they exited the staff room together.

Another disaster adverted Ethan just hoped that Cal wouldn't get hurt, he didn't trust Taylor, but then he didn't trust many when it came to Cal.

**So here's my little take on this week's episode, not that happy with it but as the actual script writers won't give us brotherly love I'll write my own haha. **

**I really hope this issue and Taylor don't come between the brothers especially as their getting along so well now. **

**Please Read, enjoy and review**

**C xx**


End file.
